Blancs & Noirs
by ShipLarryStylinson
Summary: Je suis Harry Potter. Le Survivant. L'Elu. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Un pion. Un sacrifice. Ma vie contre leur liberté. On m'a élevé, on m'a gardé en vie pour finalement, m'emmener à l'abattoir. Hypocrites. Ils m'ont tous tourné le dos quand ça les a arrangé. Je suis Harry Potter. Et je dois me battre. À la fin de la partie, il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant. Blanc ou Noir.
1. Prologue

Je suis Harry Potter. Le Survivant. L'Elu. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Ils comptent tous sur moi. Un gamin de 16ans. Est-ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Est-ce que ça les intéresse ? Je ne suis qu'un pion. Un sacrifice. Ma vie contre leur liberté. On m'a élevé, on m'a gardé en vie pour finalement, m'emmener à l'abattoir.

Je suis Harry Potter. Le « fameux » Harry Potter. Ils m'adorent, ils m'adulent. Hypocrites. Ils m'ont tous tourné le dos quand ça les a arrangé. Je suis Harry Potter. L'homme de Dumbledore. L'homme d'un manipulateur. Je suis né pour défendre la cause qui me semble juste. Mais je n'ai pas choisi cette cause. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour eux. Tout n'est qu'une question de Pouvoir. Si je gagne, le ministère le garde, si je perds, Voldemort le prend. Et moi dans tout ça ? Rien. Ils s'en fichent de moi. Ils ne voient en moi qu'un héros. Ils sont aveugles. Ils voient tout en noir et blanc. Comme dans un jeu d'échec. Il y a les blancs, et il y a les noirs. Les gentils et les méchants. On protège les gentils et on massacre les méchants.

Et moi, je suis un blanc. Le Roi qui protège son équipe. Blanc. Comme neige. Comme un Ange. Mais je ne suis pas un Ange. Mais personne ne le sait parce que tout le monde s'en fout. Ils ont façonné une image de moi. Idéaliste. Ils ne peuvent pas s'imaginer que je suis différent. Que je pourrais tuer Bellatrix de sang-froid si je la croisais. Que je hais Dumbledore et ce qu'il me force à subir. Que je me délecte de voir quelqu'un que je hais souffrir. Ils ne peuvent pas penser que je sois mauvais. Parce que pour eux, je suis un Ange. Mais je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis peut-être un héros, mais pas un ange. Je sauve les vies, mais j'en prends aussi. Et ça, ils ne le voient pas. Parce qu'au fond, ça ne les intéresse pas. Peu importe combien de gens mourront à cause d'eux. Hypocrites. On grandit avec eux. Leurs visages souriants, leur « amour » et leur tendresse, et quand on est assez grands, ils nous envoient au combat. Ils sont tous comme ça. Tous. Même mes propres parents. Les Weasley, le ministère, tous. Même Dumbledore...

Ah Dumbledore, ce grand sage ! Foutaises. Il s'en fiche de qui va gagner. Alors il manipule. Il joue avec nous comme si on était ses pions. « Comme aux échecs ». Blancs et noirs. Hermione disait que c'était un jeu « affreusement barbare ». Elle est loin de se douter à quel point elle a raison. Elle est intelligente, pas comme Ron. Ron n'est pas intelligent. Pour lui, la vie est exactement comme une partie d'échecs. Blancs et noirs. Hermione, elle, a su voir au-delà de ça. Mais elle l'a su trop tard. Je l'ai su trop tard. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour changer ça. Le jour de la bataille, j'irais me battre, en « héros ». Je tuerai, mais peu importe. Je mourrais peut être, mais peu importe. Car ils seront arrivés à leurs fins. À la fin de la partie, il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant.

_Blanc ou Noir._


	2. Hypocrites

_Coucou ^^_

_Moi voila avec un nouveau chapitre que je viens à peine de finir, alors qu'il est environ 05 :10. Il fait à peu près 3 pages Word ½, et donc j'estime que c'est pas mal pour un premier chapitre. Mais, trêve de Blablabla incessant, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre donc._

Assis dans la Tour d'Astronomie, les pieds balançant dangereusement dans le vide, le Survivant était en proie à une réflexion profonde. Un voile venait de se lever sur ses yeux, le mettant face à la réalité. En quelques minutes, sa vie avait été bouleversée, et aujourd'hui, il se remettait entièrement en question, ne sachant déceler le vrai du faux.

_POV Harry_

J'ai été si aveugle pendant toutes ces années. J'ai bêtement cru qu'ils étaient sincères, qu'ils m'appréciaient, et même, qu'ils m'aimaient. Je leur ai fait confiance et ils m'ont mené en bateau. Ils m'ont fait croire à tant de choses… Leur amitié, les repas de famille, les cadeaux sous le sapin, tout ce qui n'était qu'un rêve pour moi, ils me l'ont donné. Et j'ai bêtement cru que s'ils faisaient ça, c'est parce qu'ils m'aimaient bien. Mais ils se sont tous foutus de moi, à commencer par Ron.

Ah Ron ! Mon ami, mon frère, ma moitié, mon complément.

Foutaises.

Un hypocrite comme les autres qui essaye de se démarquer comme il peut. Avant dernier d'une famille de sept garçons, trouillard, raté, imaginez sa joie quand il trouve une occasion de briller, en voyant qu'il est assis en face du « fameux » Harry Potter !

Il me colle comme un chien colle son maître. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Potter et la Belette. Ça résume assez l'histoire.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la gloire qu'il pouvait tirer de moi. Au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal de mes problèmes, de ma vie. Il n'a pas hésité à me tourner le dos pendant le Tournoi en voyant que je n'étais pas le bienvenu, mais il est revenu comme un boomerang en voyant ma côte remonter. Pathétique.

Et puis, il y a Hermione. Ou plutôt Granger. Car, en y réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle soit mon amie. Elle s'est imposée avec ses airs de première de la classe, et n'a jamais voulu partir. Elle m'a bien aidé, je dois l'avouer, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour elle-même.

Deux hypocrites et ce n'est que le début de la liste. Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge. Car finalement, je n'ai jamais été heureux. J'ai voulu y croire, j'ai voulu me dire que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, mais, j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Ron et Hermione, que serait ma vie aujourd'hui ? Malefoy n'aurait pas insulté Ron sous mes yeux, je serais peut être devenu son ami. Ron ne m'aurait rien dit sur Serpentard et tous les préjugés qu'il y a sur cette maison, et j'y serais peut être allé. Rogue m'aurait peut être plus apprécié. Je me serais sûrement fait des amis là-bas, et j'aurais peut être été plus heureux. Ma place n'a jamais été à Gryffondor. Je l'ai su dès la première fois où j'ai posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête, mais je me suis voilé la face, pour ne pas perdre le seul ami que je m'étais fait.

Tous des hypocrites. Je les hais de m'avoir menti. Et ils auraient continué à le faire, si je ne les avais pas surpris en train d'en parler. Je les hais. Je les hais. Mais avant tout, j'ai mal. Mal de voir mon monde s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. De voir mes convictions ébranlées, mes espoirs consumés. Tout ça parce que je suis Harry Potter.

Je gagnerai la guerre et ils m'acclameront en héros. J'épouserais Weasley Fille, et toute sa famille sera connue dans le Monde Sorcier. Je devrai me la coltiner, elle, son frère et probablement sa future femme. Le trio d'Or. Avec une figurante en plus. Et puis, ils commenceront à se vanter, à se donner tous les mérites avec de faux airs de modestie. Et au fil du temps, ça sera moi le figurant.

Ou alors je mourrais. Ils me pleureront. Je recevrai l'Ordre de Merlin, première Classe, à titre posthume. J'aurais peut être un banc à mon nom. La Gazette me réservera un article, Skeeter écrira un livre sur moi. Et puis ils m'oublieront. Moi qui ai donné ma vie pour eux. Ron et Hermione passeront à autre chose, connus à présent dans le Monde Sorcier. Ils feront leur vie après avoir gâché la mienne.

Ils ont tous joué un rôle dans ma vie. Mais voila le problème. Ils ne faisaient que jouer un rôle. Toujours derrière un masque d'hypocrisie. A bien y réfléchir, la seule personne qui ait été honnête avec moi, et dont les sentiments, aussi noirs étaient ils, étaient sincères, c'était Draco Malefoy. Et finalement, je commence à regretter de ne pas lui avoir serré la main.

_POV Général_

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre, comme quelqu'un qui trébuchait, et l'Elu, surpris, manqua de tomber dans le vide. Il se rattrapa finalement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il se retourna, alarmé, et, malgré la pénombre, il reconnut aussitôt la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Etre le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier est trop dur pour le petit Potter ? Il veut mettre fin à ses jours maintenant ?

-C'est ça Malefoy, bravo, félicitations, tu as fait ta blague pourrie, tu es content ? Ca serait trop demandé de dégager maintenant ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec, et, pendant un instant, le Serpentard sembla déconcerté par la réponse du Survivant, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu as perdu ta répartie ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu veux peut être que je t'aide à sauter ?

Toujours rien.

-Tu comptes te la fermer longtemps ?

Une luciole passa par là, fit un petit looping et s'en alla.

-Ton cerveau est si atteint que ça, t'arrives plus à répondre ?

Silence radio.

-Oh mais je sais ! T'as échangé ton cerveau avec celui de Weasmoche, c'est pour ça que t'es incapable de parler et réfléchir en même temps !

-Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait un…

Malefoy resta abasourdi. C'était bien Harry Potter, qui venait de se moquer de son meilleur ami de toujours, en compagnie de son ennemi juré ?

-Bon, tu me fais flipper Potter, il se passe quoi là ?

-Il se passe que j'en ai marre !

-Et on peut savoir de quoi ?

-De tout ! De ces hypocrites, ces faux-culs, ces lèches-bottes, ces… ces…

-Eh bien, j'en connais un qui est bien remonté !

-Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi d'abord ?

-Tu m'as pris ma place.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es assis à ma place. Je viens là tous les soirs.

-Et pour quelle raison ? Tu organises un autre de tes plans de Mini-Mangemort ?

A peine ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche qu'il les regretta immédiatement. Il était déçu de lui-même. Il y a moins d'une minute, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor, mais là, il se comportait exactement comme tel. A ces mots, Draco s'était renfrogné, et son visage s'était durci.

-Je… Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Ta gueule Potter. Tu te plains de tous ces hypocrites mais c'est toi le plus grand des faux-culs. Tu vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Tu vois tout en noir et blanc.

-J'ai passé cinq ans entouré d'une bande de cons qui voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, ça laisse des traces… Mais je ne pensais absolument pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Je veux bien te croire pour cette fois, même si j'ignore absolument pourquoi. Avoir passé deux mois avec une bande de psychopathes tout droit sortis d'Azkaban, ça laisse aussi quelques séquelles apparemment…

Cette phrase décrocha un petit sourire à Harry, et Draco constata que s'il n'était pas un crétin fini, balafré, atteint mentalement et beaucoup trop chanceux pour être normal, il aurait été craquant.

-T'es pas à ta place Potter.

-Oui oui, je sais, c'est ta place, tu viens ici tous les soirs…

-Non, je voulais dire, en général. T'es pas à ta place. Ils te mentent, et le pire, c'est que toi aussi tu te mens à toi-même.

-Sympa.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Alors, d'après toi, où serait ma place ?

-A Serpentard. J'ai vraiment cru que tu y irais.

-Le Choixpeau a failli m'y envoyer…

-Hein ?

-J'ai failli tomber à Serpentard, mais Ron m'avait dit que la plupart des sorciers qui avaient mal tourné étaient à Serpentard. Alors j'ai supplié le Choixpeau pour aller à Gryffondor.

-Oh le con ! Question préjugés on peu pas faire mieux ! Je te rappelle qu'à Gryffondor aussi y avait des tarés, du genre Sirius Black.

-NON ! Sirius n'était pas un taré !

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu défends le gars qui a causé la mort de tes parents et qui, en plus de ça, a tué 13 innocents ?

-Ce… Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça. C'était Pettigrow.

-Potter, je crois sincèrement que la guerre a fait des dommages au niveau de ton cerveau.

- Non, tu ne comprends rien !

Et il se mit à parler. Le changement de Gardien, le double-jeu, la ruse de Pettigrow, l'enfermement de Sirius, sa fuite 12 ans après, la fuite de Pettigrow auprès de Voldemort, le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, la résurrection de Voldemort, la prophétie, la bataille du Ministère, et la mort de Sirius, l'une des seules personnes sur cette Terre à l'avoir vraiment aimé.

-Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas tout ça…

-C'est normal… Mais il me manque. Plus que mes parents. C'était la seule source de bonheur que j'avais, et on me l'a reprise aussi vite qu'on me l'a donnée. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux…

-Potter. Tu t'es regardé ces temps-ci ? Tu deviens complètement une loque ! T'as même pas répondu à mes pics ! T'écoutes plus en cours, tu ne jettes même pas de regards assassins à Rogue, tu te laisses marcher dessus ! Et ça, ça me fait chier parce que si je perds mon adversaire, alors Poudlard deviendra l'endroit le plus chiant du monde ! Alors bordel ouvre tes yeux ! T'es plus Harry Potter ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre ! T'as pas failli être à Serpentard pour rien ! Tu t'es fait avoir ? Ils se sont foutus de ta gueule ? Ok. Rends-leur la pareille. Au centuple ! Joue les hypocrites et poignarde les dans le dos ! Putain Potter, 5 ans qu'on se chamaille, qu'on s'engueule, et t'as rien appris de moi ? Je vais finir par croire que tu t'en fous de moi. Si ça se trouve, t'as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. Réponds-moi franchement Potter. Est-ce que tu me trompes ?

Face à cette question inattendue, le Survivant éclata de rire, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son parrain, suivi par le Serpentard, à la grande surprise d'Harry qui ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi sincèrement, d'un rire si doux. Néanmoins, le discours de Malefoy l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il devait cesser d'être un pion. Pas de blanc ou de noir. Il imposerait sa propre couleur. Il sera son propre maître.

-Tu seras là ?

-Si c'est pour faire souffrir des Gryffondors, compte sur moi.

_Surveillez bien votre roi._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est l' « alliance » entre les deux Némésis. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je dois vous avouer qu'au départ, je n'avais absolument pas prévu un Drarry, mais en tant que grosse fana de ce couple, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter Draco. Donc, j'aimerai savoir si vous aimeriez une romance entre eux ou que je m'en tienne à de l'amitié ? _

_Laissez une review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça prend deux minutes )_


End file.
